An owner or operator of a vehicle may desire to limit the operational performance of his/her vehicle for many reasons. For example, in the event of a security breach, such as a car-jacking or other similar circumstance, the owner or operator of his/her vehicle may find it desirable to be able to cause the vehicle to enter a limited operational mode whereby the operational performance characteristics, such as maximum speed, is limited. In this way, certain security breaches in an automobile may be averted or, at least, the resulting negative effects minimized. The desirability of being able to limit the operational performance of a vehicle is even more acute for an owner of a fleet of commercial vehicles, such as commercial trucks and the like, which are very expensive and commonly carry expensive and/or hazardous cargo, and which are normally driven by employees.